Clashing Egos
by DatDude
Summary: Success can be more devastating then failure. Ben and his newfound ego come to Amity Park, and Danny has to deal with not being the big kid on the block, in the face of the power of the Omnitrix. Oh ahem AND THE FATE OF THE WORLD HANGING IN THE BALANCE!
1. Chapter 1

Clashing egos

Chapter One " Paradox Lost "

In deep space, a man clad in a lab coat walks through the void as if down a sidewalk. In the far distance, an ancient dieing star.

" My name is something I'd forgotten long ago. It was the age when light, and heat where young and time already old. Since then the universe has known me as Paradox, and I've walked the length and birth of time, and space. From Galven prime to Pariah's Keep, seeking to do what scientists should always in my opinion spend their lives doing, trying to make things better. "

He stops for a moment every so often to check an old fashioned pocket watch. He frowns each time as its not ticking.

" In my travels I have encountered only one barrier my knowledge can not over come, the laws of time. Forever immutable like the entity that sets them, known to those that brave the back of beyond to reach his tower as Clockwork. For reasons unknown to me, the Sol system, and its single life sustaining world Earth, have been sealed from me by his power since the fall of the Hybreed. "

At long last he reaches the withering star, as it begins surrender to gravity and fall in on itself its fuel spent.

" Shame really, watching a star wink out when you've seen it be born. Like loosing an old friend."

In a burst of hawking radiation the star falls inward, Paradox oblivious to any physical danger, he again checks his watch. As his own coloration begin to blue shift, as the massive gravity well forming 18 inches away begins to effect even him. It ticks only once, and thats enough for him to side step reality, and enter the flip side of our own universe.

An endless sky of unearthly green spreads out before him. Imposable structures, and floating islands dot its Escher-esq view of a world that is everything normal world isn't. Paradox looked on as if reading the morning paper.

" Only ride I can get lets me off on the far side of town no less. "

This is the realm called the Ghost Zone, by those that dwell here. What that means, about the inhabitance, and the nature of life and after life is always something that made him wonder. However his busy schedule has kept him from looking into it in ernest. The hair on the back of his neck stood up, and his watch ticked backwards a second, as he knew he wasn't alone.

" So much to do so little time or rather so much time. Clockwork you're keeping me from more direct actions, making every alien invasion, and mad Chronian a chore to deal with. You want me away from earth, why is that? "

" I'm so sorry my friend but Clock Work couldn't be here today. "

For the first time he could remember, Paradox was honestly and completely surprised. The sight before was a tall pale figure dressed in white, his cape flapping in an unnatural wind revealing its deep red inner lining.

" Vlad Masters? "

The new comer snarled in anger at the sound of his name, and struck out with a bolt of other worldly energy sending Paradox flying into the void.

" Masters has no place left in any world! So Plasmius is all that remains! "

Paradox hurtled though the weightless void fumbling for his watch.

" No, no this is all wrong! You should be heading slowly to Saturn's rings and hunting for a portal . . "

Paradox found three images of Vlad Plasmius orbiting around him, arms crossed and an smug smile on their faces. Retrieving his watch Paradox froze time around himself and hoped however Clockwork was blocking him, is didn't extend to the Ghost Zone. Vlad's three images ignored his efforts and merged back into a single being.

" My that is a fine watch you have their! Mind if I keep it? "

Paradox glanced at the watch, it was working, but his attacker was unaffected. Noticing his victim's fear, smiled revealing sharp vampire like fangs.

" You see that watch goes with my pendant. "

Paradox's eyes fixed on the now visible pendant. One of Clockworks artifacts, making his powers useless against creature.

" Masters, you have no idea the forces you are meddling with. Give me that, you'll revert to your proper point in time, and I can revert all the damage you've no doubt been causing. "

" How rude of you, I've already mentioned I prefer Plasmius. "

The monsters eyes glowed red, and everything went black.

**

Highway five fifty miles outside Bellwood, six weeks after the failure of the Highbreed invasion.

Kevin's audio system blasted Ember Mclain's debut album for the forth straight time, as Ben Tennyson writhed in agony in the back seat.

" Is this the only thing on or something? "

" No. "

Gwen smiled, Kevin's attack on Ben's ear drums wasn't unwarranted . .. this time. He'd had a chip on his shoulder since the Highbreed thing, and calling Ember Mclain a cow with a microphone she had to admit needed some payback.

" Ok, I'm sorry I insulted you're elevator music! "

Kevin lowered the volume at last, and began yet another lecture on music.

" This is not elevator music. It is in fact, the only thing allowed to play in this car written after 1969, because Ember Mclain respects the 60's. Everyone writes songs about the " martyred saints of rock 'n roll " like Hendrix, and Joplin. Ember, that girl writes songs about Amy MacIntyre ! "

Ben fumbled though the Omnitrix as Gwen spoke up.

" Umm I've never heard of her. Who is Amy MacIntyre ? "

Kevin smiled his roguish smile as he responded.

" Gwen I'm shocked! I though Ben was the only one that didn't know our legends of rock. She was a rocker at the tail end of the 60's. Girl got tired of her boyfriend slash manager changing her lyrics and walked out on him and the label. I figured she expected him to come crawling to get her back, he didn't Two weeks later Hendrix dies, and albums the label already had the rights to sold better then new. Everyone just kind of forgot about Amy after that, she died in a fire the next year, but everybody was to busy crying over Joplin to care. Kind of sad if you ask me. "

Ben reached up from the back seat and finally turned the music off.

" Aaaa at last! You know Kevin I can honestly can't remember walking in on you listing to this while you work on the car or something and you never play anything while we drive. "

He glared at Gwen, and smile like a bratty 10 year old with a hand full of sand. His cousins face got bright red with embarrassment, and he knew he'd guessed right about Kevin owning this CD.

" Oh, I get it this was on the radio the first time you two made out. "

She snapped back in anger.

" BEN! "

Ben kept pushing.

" Did he call you Ember when. . .? "

Kevin had the car on the shoulder in a heart beat slamming Ben into Gwen's seat.

" I told you before, watch how you talk to her! "

Kevin had the door open by the time Ben came to his sences, and the look on his face made been go for the watch on reflex. Kevin grabbed Ben's wrist first preventing him from changing form, and dragged him out of the car.

" Kevin what are you doing! "

" I've had it up to here with you lately Ben! Your mouth hasn't stopped since WE beat the Highbreed! Even after I get turned into side show attraction! So I need a break! We have three Plumber bases to check for your Grandfather. Gwen and me will take pair on the Wisconsin border, and you get Amity Park all to yourself hero boy! We'll pick you up on the way back if your attitude improves! "

Kevin shoved him back , and he landed on his butt hard. He locked eyes with Kevin from the ground, and had the Omnitrix set for Humongousaur and yet another bad decision when Gwen called out.

" BOTH OF YOU STOP IT NOW! "

The neon-purple light of pure mana filled the area, as Gwen put a wall between the two like a frustrated nanny pulling to children away from each other. Gwen spoke.

" Ok, no fighting. Ben Amity Park is the next exit, maybe ten minutes away as the Jeyray flies. We will be back for you and by then hopefully everyone will be calm again. "

Ben turned away from Kevin, and looked at Gwen like she'd gone crazy.

" You are letting him dump me on the side of road? "

Gwen,s wall came down, as she walked back to the car. She turned and answered him before getting back in.

" Normally I'd stick up for you, but you just implied I'm a slut that puts out at 15, so no not this time. "

Ben spent the next five minutes watching the tail lights of Kevin's car fade in the distance, his blood still boiling. He couldn't help but think about a fight with Gwen AND Kevin.

' Cannonbolt ' he thought ' or maybe Chromastone '.

Then he remembered he didn't have Chromastone anymore . . .

**

Amity Park, one year after the " Phantom Planet " incident.

Danny looked over his list of chores.

Inventory weapons cache: Done.

Clean the lab: Done.

Change ecto-filtrater: Done.

" OK once I vacuum the living room, I'm done. Right after I clean the fridge, run a diagnostic on the ops-center, and burn Dad's old jump suits. Then I'm free . . .go looking for Dani, and hope Mom doesn't kill me."

" Still in the dog house little brother? "

He turned to see his older sister sitting on a lab table, with that " about to give a lecture " look on her face.

" Well considering I'm not allowed to see Sam, or Tucker, and am being home schooled until I find Danielle and bring her " home " I'm peachy. "

Jazz looked like she was trying not to twist the knife.

" Danny you didn't mention you had a clone running around until last month. You where eating oatmeal, swapping stories with Dad. Then you up and mention their is another Fenton floating around homeless somewhere for what a year and a half? How is she eating? Where is she sleeping? You said she was sic at one point, and treated her with an invention Dad made as Ghost poison and screwed up so bad it came out as medication. "

Danny just hung his head.

" I know Jazz, I know. It just I was kind of accustom to keeping secrets till recently. Then, well then theirs Dani herself. She just flies off to I don't know where, and maybe I was just thinking Dani can take care of herself. I get it now, I didn't know what to do with Danielle, so I just ignored the problem. "

She hoped off the table, and walked over to him.

" Some times Danny seeing how you handle everything that comes your way since you got your powers, it's easy to forget your only 15. Mom gets over protective a lot when it comes to her kids, and I think she's seeing Danielle as the third kid they never got around to. "

Danny spoke like he'd be practicing it the bathroom mirror, and maybe he had.

" Trust me, before Ghost Getter number three showed up, I let my ego run away with the show a few times. "

" Haha, you might want to not make that name official, it could cost you your girlfriend. "

" Yea, the one I don't get to see till I bring Danielle into the Fenton clan. Listen I've been holding out on telling Mom and Dad about this place I know it the Ghost Zone. It's got a map that Dad might try to use to blow the place up. I don't know if it can find people, but it's worth a shot. Can you cover for me with Mom? "

Jazz raised an eye brow.

" Make it fast Danny. If this maps as dangerous as you say, If you not back by dinner I'll grab Sam and Tucker and come looking. "

Danny Smiled.

" They didn't say you couldn't see them nice one Jazz. "

Jazz open the Fenton portal, as Danny broke into a run transforming in mid stride just as he passed from this world and into the Ghost zone.

Next Chapter Two " . . .way to soon . . . "

**

Authors notes or I'm ranting just ignore me.

Ok time to get over a new dry spell. The usual fic fodder of Evangelion wasn't fun anymore, and my failed experiment with that Gundam Seed Eva crossover was going from bad to soap opera. The result was two months of banging my head into my monitor saying write write write! On a side not the new flat panel monitor is working fine thanks for asking.

Now the idea of doing a crossover was put in my head by Lord Deathsyth over at so if you want to punish I mean thank him for what comes next please their are poo covered sticks for sale at the door, and please be kind he bruises easy.

What was that you say take your medication? Ho no you ask about Clashing Ego's itself? Well the idea goes like this.

Both Danny Phantom are adventure shows that tell simple morality stories over their runs. Also the fact that Ghost freak from the original Ben 10 series basically had Danny's powers helped a bit to.

Now for those of you that think Ben is acting out of character please watch the start of season 3 he's a big jerky jerk-face. Danny not so much, as they've covered the ego because of power and your own success in DP already. Technically in Ben 10 too but heck he was 10 at the time and are going with the ego angle for the end of alien force so wooohoo I got me a plot line!.

Now just to be clear REVIEW ME! GOOD OR BAD THIS MEAN YOU FANBOY!

For more of my work, and a good place to post and get feedback on your stories check out


	2. Chapter 2

Clashing egos

Chapter Two " . . .way to soon . . . "

Ben's Omnitrix began to time out while he flew high over Amity Park. Ben gowned as he took shelter behind a fast food joint.

" My 2nd time out getting here, at least I didn't fall or something. Not that Kevin and Gwen care. Oh man what is that STINK! "

Walker around the front of the place he noticed it was called Nasty Burger.

" OK I officially don't want to know where that smell is coming form. "

Ben dialed up the badge functions on the Omnitrix, and pulled up the tracking system. The red flashing point on the map indicating the Plumber satellite base.

" OK at least this still works while the watch recharges. "

He followed the blinking dot till he reached the location. Looking up he saw the local high school, " Casper High ".

" Well looks like getting Mom to write me a note for world saving business wasn't enough to get me out of school. Man I miss my sidekicks, no one around to hear my quips. "

Ben entered the building, and began wondering the silent halls. In a few minutes the bell wring bringing the class period to an end, and the halls began to fill. Ben wondered around looking for anything out of place, without noticing HE was out of place,

A large hand grabbed Ben by the jacket, and a strong arm lifted him off his feet.

" Hay put me down, NOW! "

" Lookie here Quan my man, seem we have a new kid in school! Think he's had his introduction to the jock dweeb bully system? "

Turning his head Ben could see a big blond kid was holding him, and a huge Asian guy standing behind him laughing.

" Haha I don't know Dash, let give him a primer! "

The blond guy got a confused look on his face, and set Ben down like he was an after though.

" A what now? "

The Asian guy responded, and Ben got the idea that they weren't the brightest of bulbs.

" A primer, you know like an introduction? "

" Oh yea, let give him one of those! "

The blond guy lumbered toward Ben making clumsy grab at him. Ben side stepped him easy, and put up his hands to defend himself.

" I don't want any trouble! "

" To bad you've got it dweeb! "

Ben rolled his eyes, as the jock through a clumsy punch, and he blocked it with ease. Deciding this guy had as much skill at fighting as he did in English class, Ben gave him a quick jab to the face to get started, but all of a sudden it ended.

" WAAAAHAAAHAAA You're not supposed to hit back WAAA! "

Ben looked on in shocked silence, worrying that he'd his a special ed kid without knowing it.

" Great Gatsby people what is going on! "

An over weight teacher that sounded like a geeky Ron Pearlman grabbed Ben the arm.

" Mr. Baxster is given certain leeways in regard to his needs to pummel those smaller then himself in return for athletic performance on the football team, but you my new student are not so lucky. "

Ben felt like he was being dragged off to the twilight zone.

**

The realm of the Far Frozen. Danny landed by Frostbite and a few of his guys playing ice hockey, and resisted the urge to make a Canadian joke.

" Hail Oh Saviour of the Ghost Zone! "

" Umm Greetings Umm GREAT Frostbite ! Umm you got five minutes I need some advice? "

" For you young Phantom always! "

He turned to his subjects, as he and Danny walked off.

" Smoke 'm if you got em! "

Danny look perplexed.

" You guys have cigarettes in the Ghost Zone? "

" Umm, no but I like give them the option. What troubles you young Phantom?"

" We'll it's kind of complicated. Lets just make it simple, and say their is another half-ghost out their other then me and Vlad. I need to get the infa-map for a while to try and find her, because well shes to young to be on her own. "

Frost-Burns eyes got large, and he pondered a moment before speaking.

" Another half-ghost you say? Once only the Ecto-Lord walked in both worlds. The map is you're to use young one, and I wish you well on your quest. "

**

Ben sat on a bench outside the principles office fiddling with the watch. The map to the school still flashing.

" Is it too much to ask for more then a location of the building? "

The display flickered as he finally found the setting for the base map itself. The diagram showed a subbasement like an old bomb shelter.

" Their we go, now I just need to go down somehow. "

Ben got up and walked away from the office, knowing that he had a few minutes at best before someone noticed he was gone. Finding a staircase in a janitors closet he headed down through a room stocked with more meat then he thought sensible.

" Man mustn't be a Vegan friendly place to eat. "

Searching a wall half past the hall of pork chops, and just within sight of burger mountain Ben found faded plumbers symbol eye level on a wall.

" At last! Time to get this over with, so I can get out of here. "

Moving the watch near the symbol triggered the door, and Ben stepped into the dark. The room lit only by the green glow of the watch, the room was trashed. Tables overturned, papers thrown around and footprints in a thick layer of dust.

" Man this place has been closed up for a long time. "

Ben began searching the room finding only a non functioning computer, a newspaper from late '72 and an unlocked strongbox. Looking in side he found a pile of 5's and 1's totaling about 78 dollars.

" Looks like they had petty cash in the days before plastic. "

Pocketing the cash he turned as he heard footsteps in echoing down the dark halls. Stifling the light of the watch, he waited. After a while another green glow filled the room, and what appeared to be a janitor in overalls and a nit cap glared at him.

" I AM THE BOX GHOST! "

Ben blinked in confusion.

" Are . . .you on something? "

" BEWARE! "

Ben felt the life drain out of him fast, as another blackish light filled the air.

" Hello Ben, it has been a while hasn't it? "

He fumbled for the watch in desperation and Darkstar came into view. In the background he could here someone chastising the janitor.

" How many times do I have to tell you YOU ARE NOT ON THE TEAM! "

Ben smacked the watch blind as he was about to pass out. Gladly the for he took seemed resistant to Darkstar's power.

" Meet Diamond Head Mike ! "

The large green crystalline alien barreled at Darkstar his draining power having less and less effect as the change took hold.

" I've told you Morningstar is gone, and only Darkstar remains! "

Whatever he called himself Diamond Head checked him into the wall like an angry hockey player.

" Just give back what you've been taking from the bases and I'll promise to not rough you up to much before tossing you back into the null void! "

A voice came from above Ben.

" Boys lets all learn to play nice. "

Ben looked up and saw a young girl in a black on white costume and a head of stark white hair hovering their.

" Hi their! We really need to get going, so please don't slow us down OK?"

Ben pointed at her like a parent chastising a child.

" Not going to happen! So why don't you go float off some place where you won't get hurt while the big kids finish things? "

The floating girl got an angry pouting look on her face.

" You're a jerk. "

A bolt of green energy flew from her hand and right into Ben's eyes. Diamonhead hardly felt the impact, but his vision was covered with green stars.

" Why you little! When I get my hands on you . . .! "

From Ben's left Darkstar stood and renewed his attack. The effect mostly buffered by Diamonhead's alien nature didn't seem to stop him from trying.

" We need to delay him until the watch times out! "

The girl flew at Ben at kicking him square in the chest, he hardly noticed, but she did.

" OUCH OUCH OUCH ! "

Darkstar reached for his belt, drawing dust coved plumber weapon. Firing from the hip he caught Ben in the leg with no more success then his companion.

" Fall blast you Tennyson, FALL! "

Recovering his senses Ben decided to vent his frustrations.

" You know I'm having a bad day, Mike thanks for the workout but I'm not in the mood for games! "

Grabbing Darkstar in his over sized crystalline hand , Ben smashed him into the ground with a force he'd normally reserve for Vilgax.

Darkstar felt something pop in his back, as Ben raised him up for another blow, and stopped dead. Ben pulled Darkstar to his face, and spoke in a childish tone of voice.

" This guy is a big jerky jerk face. I don't think he should be in the band. "

" Shut up you pre-pubescent specter, and get me out of here. I need to feed, and you taste like the dead. "

" Who's holding who now, Mister Zombie potty mouth? "

**

Clockworks tower deep in the Ghost Zone. The ancient master of time is chained to a wall as Plasmius paced back and forth fiddling with his staff.

" It truly is a relief having all the time in the world a Clockwork? HaHaHa"

The elder spirit shifted from looking like a child to looking like an old man as he chastised Plasmius.

" You are meddling with things without considering their ramifications, I swear Danial isn't as head strong. "

" Oh, Clockwork you are the wise old ghost aren't you picking at my troubles with the younger Fenton. Whats next showing me home movies of him growing up so I miss his mother all the more? So sorry, but I'm learning from my mistakes, and rebuilding my empire bigger and better. All of time will be mine. "

Clockwork shifted from old to a child as he continued to poke at Vlad.

" Then Maddie Fenton will rue the day she picked the fat guy over you? "

Vlad smiled at him baring his fangs.

" It is fascinating isn't being able to see into the 4th dimension? Just now I'd I'd gotten angry you'd have tried to break free. If I can do this with only a few days practice what will I do with real experience? "

Once again Clockwork shifted to a barrel chested Ghost in his prime.

" Let me give you a lesson. Look to the far end of the spectrum, where I offer to help you and you take me up on the offer. Can you see it? "

" Oh I can! The rest of my life is spent scraping for the favor of a people that will never forgive me. No thank you. "

" Are you sure ? Look deeper, future generations one day look back on your life as a great tail of redemption, and the name of Vlad Master is long remembered. "

Vlad rolled his eyes, as time opened like a gaping wound. A 2nd Vlad appeared with Paradox being dragged by one of his feet.

" My hansom friend you where correct he was right where you said he'd be! "

The Vlad with Clockworks staff winked at the former master of time, and spoke to his past self.

" Good, good! Now lets get him chained to the wall, and I'll give you a few lessons on the watch before you head off to become me! "

Clockwork locked eyes with Paradox as he was stung up.

" Oh you fool, what have you done now. . . "

**

On another floor Darkstar and company landed under Danielle's power. Darkstar removes his helmet and gasps for air, his zombie like face exposed for everyone to see.

" This entire realm is . . disgusting, TOXIC! Plasmius had bet keep his word! "

The possessed Diamonhead spoke with a girls voice.

" Do you do anything but complain? "

" On day mutant, I will catch you in your human form! "

" I am not a . . . !"

As she screamed at him the Omnitrix timed out, turning Ben back to normal and shunted her out of him. Ben looked around confused.

" Oh . .what was weird. "

Seeing Ben free, Darkstar took his shot. Brining Ben to his knees.

" Mmm I needed a meal. "

" Aaaa! "

Off in the distance you could head someone strumming stairway to heaven on an electric guitar. An over sized glowing fist smacked Darkstar to the ground.

" Come on now Grateful Dead, boss man wants watch boy alive. "

Darkstar furious at his 2nd personal encounter with concrete in the same day, stood and got nose to nose with Ember Mclain. In the background Dani smiled and clapped her hands at seeing her.

" WooHoo EMBER! "

As Ben lay for the moment forgotten on his stomach Darkstar hissed at the ghost rocker.

" One day Mclain I will end you! "

Faced to face with withered wreak that was once Mike Morningstar, Ember just smiled.

" You are such an eye opener Grateful Dead. Hows it feel to be the worst of both worlds? "

Darkstar stormed off leaving his helmet to float away in the void. Dani clapped her and chanted.

" EMBER EMBER! "

Ember just laughed.

" Haha. You are my new favorite half ghost Dani girl! If Grateful Dead gives you and trouble, you just tell Ember, OK ? "

Dani crossed her arms and scoffed.

" I don't need help handling him! "

" Of course you don't Dani girl, but I'd enjoy kicking his butt. Now roll watch boy over, and lets sing him a song. "

**

The infa-map dropped Danny off over Clockwork's tower and he pocketed it.

" Ho great coming here normally means a time travel induced headache and me doing something stupid enough to warrant a " life lesson " from Clockwork. "

Danny smacked his face in frustration as he heard Ember Mclain's remember on the air. Just to be safe he turned inviable, and floated toward the noise.

" Unless Clockwork booked Ember for his birthday, this is bad. "

Danny came to Ember, Dani and some brown haired kid in a green jacket having an impromptu concert on Clockworks lawn. Both Dani and this kid where chanting.

" Ember Ember! "

" OK we are all officially in the band, hows it feel watch boy? "

He made puppy dog eyes at Ember, and Danny kept quite.

" Hay your Ember ! I've heard your CD like a million times! Your fantastic, umm I'm Ben Tennyson. Maybe you've heard of me, saved the earth from the Highbreed. I beat Vilgax a few times. "

" Whatever Benny boy word from the label is you have the wonder watch so you get to be in the mickey mouse club. I'm club president, so I call the tune. Remember that OK ? Dani girl is my back up dancer, and your up for audition, so show me what your wonder watch can do. "

Ben was as love struck as anyone he'd seen under Embers spell, and worse Dani seemed to be attached to her hip. The Ben kid was fiddling with some kind of fancy wrist watch, while Ember looked bored, and joked with Dani.

" Umm it will just be a second, I aaaa the Omnitrix got damage recently it normally never fails to work. "

" Pay attention kid'o , they all use this excuse. "

Their was a flash of green light, and Ben was gone replaced with a a pile of small gray robot like creatures that began to pine for Embers attention all at once.

" Echo! "

" Echo! "

" Echo! "

" Echo! "

The pack of unruly Ben's began to push and shove each other to be nearest to Ember, while she rolled her eyes.

" Benny boy, you are a one man clown car, I am impressed. "

" Really the watch can do more then this! "

" Really the watch can do more then this! "

" Really the watch can do more then this! "

" Really the watch can do more then this! "

In a flash he changed form to an oversize crustacean, Danny wondered if he could turn into anything that didn't look stupid, but kept quite while Ember joked.

" Beware, the lobster man from mars. "

" Brain Storm my lovely songstress! "

" Great, you named'em all I bet. Dani lets get inside, and I don't know have a lobster fry. "

The girls began to walk off with Ben trailing behind. Danny followed unseen for the moment. After a few minutes their was a flash of light as the Omnitrix timed out and Ben was Ben again. He stopped walking and held his head in confusion.

" What the . . "

Danny popped out of nowhere.

" Whaaa! "

" Shh they'll hear you! "

He could hear Ember heading back toward them, and panicked.

" Oh forget about it I'll say sorry later. "

Danny jumped inside Ben taking control of his body and Ember grabbed his shoulder.

" You lost clown car? "

" Umm yes I turned back to normal, and didn't see you I was afraid I'd lost sight of your prettiness ! "

" Great keep up, 'k? "

**

Next: New friends . . .that don't get along

Notes

For more of my work, and a good place to post and get feedback on your stories check out


	3. Chapter 3

Clashing Egos

Chapter Three " New friends . . .that don't get along "

Danny walked ten steps behind Ember still inside Ben's body. He looked down and the fancy watch and saw a bright blue hourglass.

" Great, no idea how to work this thing. "

He listened to Dani talk to Ember, she seemed as happy as he'd ever heard her.

" So we get to put on a show, like for the whole world? "

" You got it kid. My own little wood-stock, and you'll be on stage with me. "

" Whats a wood-stock? "

" You'll learn, don't worry. "

Danny wondered if the Infa-map would work from inside his host, as they entered a large chamber. On opposite walls he could see a man in a lab coat, and ClockWork himself. He felt a lump in his borrowed thought, as the Master of Time nodded his head no very slightly and very slowly in his direction.

" Oh man, the big guy doesn't want me here right now. "

" What was that Benny boy? "

" Ho umm I is their a bathroom around here I was in a fight, and need to clean up. I can't let myself look like this and hang around Ember Mclain now can I? "

Vlad floated down from above, and stood uncomfortably close to Danny.

" In a moment dear boy. I am Vlad Plasmius and Miss Mclain here works for me. Allow me to see the legendary Omnitrix for myself. "

Danny pushed buttons on the thing at random, and got nothing but a blue hourglass.

" Aaaa not working sorry! I used it just a minute ago and it needs to umm recharge , yea thats it! "

Ember chimed in.

" He's telling the truth Plasmius, he was a big lobster thing a minute ago. "

" Oh well then, I do have all the time in the world. Bathrooms down the hall on your right. Don't ask about the seashells I have no idea either. "

" Umm thanks! Hay Ember don't forget about me while I'm gone! "

Danny hurried down the hall in Ben's body till he found the bathroom. Almost afraid of what kind of bathroom a ghost would need he found the mirror, and looked at his borrowed form.

" Looks normal enough, 'cept for the freaky watch. Time to see if I can get some help out of this guy. "

Danny split from Ben and covered him mouth as fast as he could.

" Mmm! "

" OK. Before you ask this is the Ghost Zone, I'm Danny Phantom, and as far as everyone else is concerned your being mind controlled to love Ember. "

Ben took Danny's hand from his mouth, and spoke.

" OK, whats the plan? "

" Umm, your really not going to freak out? "

" I lead an interesting life. Ghost zone, Danny Phantom no idea what or who those are, and Ember Mclain is just bad music as far as I know. "

" Imagine the Ghost of Teenage rebellion, and you've about got Ember, and what you have no idea who I am? I saved the stink'in world? "

" We'll talk about how bad your PR department is later. Where's Darkstar? Freaky guy looks like an extra from a Remero movie? "

Danny scowled at Ben's response.

" For real, their should be like statues of me all over the world. "

" Aaa who told you that? "

" Government types, Guys In White. "

" That explains it. All the wash outs for the government organizations no one hears about get dumped in white suits and given minimal top secret clearance as a smoke screen. Sorry but you've been handled. Now, me I've saved the earth like twice and this is my 2nd parallel dimension so don't worry I'll get us out of this. "

Danny tried to not turn his only potential ally into a verbal sparing partner, and bit his tong. Ben half screamed at him when he saw the blue icon on the watch.

" You moron, what did you do to my watch when you where in my head! "

" Keep it down! I didn't touch the thing it was blue when I jumped into you. How did you know I did that anyway? "

" Ponytail girl did it earlier, and like I said I've done this before. Did you see any holograms? Maybe a little gray guy? "

Danny's eyes flashed greener then normal.

" No I didn't. "

" Just great, now whats a Ghost Zone? "

" All you need to know is we are in Clockworks tower, he the Master of Time. If we just . . . "

Ben cut him off.

" Time? Great Paradox must be around, I'm going to get my special time travel headache before this is over. "

" Middle aged, lab coat, brown hair? "

" And their it is. "

" He's chained to a wall across from Clockwork. Now listen, we get Clockwork loose, and he can fix everything. "

" I need to look around, wait here I'll be back for you rookie. "

Ben walked out of the room leaving Danny clinching his fist.

**

Ben followed the sounds of raised voices back tot he room with Paradox, and Clockwork. Darkstar was draining Paradox while Dani clung to Embers side.

" YES IT'S LIKE DRAWING WATER FROM A WELL THAT HAS NO END! "

Dani looked up at Ember.

" I don't like this, make him stop, please. "

Ember seemed puzzled at what to do with the girl for the moment. Ben checked the watch again, it was still blue, and he started to fiddle with it.

" Come on, give me something. It didn't take this long last time. "

Ben looked up at Paradox writhing on the wall, and noticed Darkstar getting streaks of blond back in his hair.

" This isn't good. "

" Oh, don't mind him my dear boy. An immortal has much more energy for things like young Morningstar to draw on. Now about that Omnitrix. "

Ben smiled, and leaned in close to Vlad.

" Sure thing boss, I'd be glad to tell you everything I know. Thing is it looks like that kid over their with the pony tail is kind of put off Mike, and who wouldn't be if you get my drift? Say if you could help me out, and say stop him for a while? That would make the kid happy, and making the kid happy might make Ember happy if you follow me . . . hint hint wink wink you know what I'm saying?"

Vlad raised an eyebrow accenting his otherworldly reddish eyes.

" This is what I get for using 2nd hand mind control. Still though, nice to have someone on the team that thinks outside the box for once. Darkstar! You're vile stuffing yourself on life energy is upsetting people. Take a break for now."

Darkstar eyeballed Ben as his face reverted to the ravenous zombie he was. He walked past Ben on his way out of the room.

" I'm going to be the one to take that watch of your corps when this is over. "

Ben ignored him and smiled and waved at Ember and Dani.

" Score with hot girls friend is a step closer to the hot girl herself. Now what did you need to know? "

" Tell me about Ghost Freak. "

**

Danny floated invisible down a hallway, wondering how he was hiding from someone that could kick Clockwork's butt, and how Vlad got the power to do that anyway.

" If this turns into that Ben kids " life lesson " from Clockwork I am going to belt him. Maybe thats it and Vlad's just something to scare him into line. I am no where near that lucky. "

Danny rounded a corner and found a room stocked with weapons that most people would think belonged in the sci-fi movie. Danny however grew up cleaning plasma weapons as part of his chores.

" Why the heck would Vlad need this stuff if he's got Clockworks powers? Unless he doesn't . . . You don't know what your doing yet do you Vlad? If you did you'd be back in college trying to pick up my mother. "

Footsteps sounded in the distance, and Danny turned intangible along with invisible, and waited. Darkstar entered, walking through Danny without knowing. Danny shuttered at his passing, and watched him look though pile of energy weapons. Danny jumped into Darkstar's body and was right away hit with an overwhelming feeling half way between hunger and thirst that was more intense then anything he ever felt.

Danny noticed a faint pain in his borrowed back, and a burning in his lungs. The palms of his hands seemed to twitch, and tingle on their own volition.

" This guy is not human, not by a long shot. "

He headed back to the main room, but decided to make one pit stop first. Clockworks viewing room, the place where you can see and touch all of time itself. The Fenton thermos was sitting right where it had been the last time Danny had seen it, a few ominous dents that looked like they where made from the inside made the boy nervous. He checked the power just to be sure, and for some reason it was still at full.

" OK Vlad, you think you can see the parade from overhead? Well heres a twist you won't see coming. "

**

Vlad floated in place as Ben replayed the hologram from the watch just to make sure he got ti right.

" Unable to make contact. Loading message. "

A hologram of Azmeth appeared just above the watch.

" Young Tennyson if your watching this then the Omni-matrix is either being jammed by a force that was unconceivable when I designed it or more likely you have passed beyond the realms known to the Galven. It will now enter a failsafe mode, and you will be unable to access it. If you are unable to return to earth or a level of subspace know to my people the watch will be emitting a homing signal on the plumber band by now. I urge you not to tamper with it, the results could be catastrophic. "

Ben faked a frown.

" Ember's not going to like this. Listen does the band have any Bayville dates? I can do Amity park, but that town stinks. Unless their is the master control . . "

Vlad seemed amused.

" Somehow my boy, I thought you'd have been looking for a way around all these safeguards. Tell me when did you first lust for its full power? "

Ben looked around before speaking.

" Well since it's just you and me. I was 10 when I got this thing on for the first time. Everything was great, and then well every once in a while poof a new alien! Then one day we on a boat or something and I was ignoring everything but the watch. I blundered onto to the master control, and I was hooked! I was like " I don't need to be Ben anymore! ". Then came Vilgax, and I had to scramble the thing, to keep it away from him. "

Vlad was wide eyed as he spoke.

" And that was it you where in love with the power? "

" Oh yea! Their are 1000903 aliens in this thing. If you want Ghost Freak, who I never liked anyway we can trade! Embers got to love one of them! "

Vlad put his arm around Ben.

" I like you so much more then Daniel. Now can you, tell me how we might release Dear Ghost freak? "

" All the aliens are in their, totally brainless waiting for my brain. A few have gotten out before, get me the master control, and I'll just toss him to you. After that Ember Mclain gets her choice of 1000902 new boyfriends. "

Danny in Darkstars body walked into the room with the thermos in hand. He couldn't help but overhear Vlad talking.

" Child you have everything I liked in Daniel. You've got a reputation for courage and victory at a young age, power, and remind me of myself. I wonder if thats why you have so many more futures then all the rest. "

Ben kept up the act.

" This Daniel kid does Ember not like him or something? "

" She loathes him my dear boy. "

Danny rolled his borrowed eyeballs, and made his move.

" Plasmius, I found this near the bathroom. "

Danny tossed the thermos in the air, and Vlad's eyes grew to the size of silver dollars as Clockworks powers showed him future after dark future all beginning when the thermos hit the ground and released a Danny Phantom he could hardly imagine.

At the moment Danny duplicated himself and sent that duplicate invisibly to Clockworks side, as Vlad seemed to teleport and catch the thermos in a heartbeat. Vlad screamed at the Danny controlled Darkstar, as the duplicate whispered into Clockworks ear.

" OK, we've only got a second or two, hold still I'll get your chains. "

" Danny no, not now, not YET! "

Across the room Vlad struck Darkstar, as he screamed.

" This is a black hole in time! It has no beginning or end, it can only stay locked away like the Ghost King himself or end us all! Their are no . . . other. . .futures . . .Where is that ever present possible future of you turning on me ? "

The Danny near Clockwork panicked and fired a ghost-ray at Vlad's face, Vlad froze time and walked around pondering the situation.

" How the fudge did he get in here, and why didn't I see this coming? "

Vlad walked around Danny's ghost ray like though a freeze frame, and looked into his future.

" Nope, not the real one. "

Vlad smacked himself in the face.

" Of course! I must be getting old, I'll have to figure out how to stop that. "

Vlad turned intangible and reached inside Darkstar, pulling the frozen Danny out. Now he could, or rather couldn't see the issue.

" It's like the Ben child, somehow he has so many futures it's hard to see. Why is that? For now, I need to know how much damage you've done, and for that I need you and how ever your blocking my foresight out of the way. "

Vlad moved the Danny he removed from Darkstar and put him in front of the ghost ray his duplicate fired.

" Time in. "

The 2nd Danny dissolved as the original got smacked into the far wall by its power. Darkstar came to his senses, and just looked around bewildered for the moment. Ben saw Danny and snapped out of anger.

" What the hack are you doing rookie?! I almost had him!"

Danny grabbed Vlad by the cape and moved to smack him into he floor. Vlad frowned, and pressed the large button on the top of clockworks staff ending the fight.

**

Next " the one before the last chapter. "

**

Notes

For more of my work, and a good place to post and get feedback on your stories check out


	4. Chapter 4

Clashing Egos

Chapter four: " the one before the last chapter. "

Danny and Ben came to on the shores of the River of Revulsion, its unique smells a mix of vomit and feet. Ben looked around at the alien landscape of floating islands and unearthly green glow. He wasn't impressed.

" It looks like the null void in green, whoopdie doo. "

After a minute he notice Danny in his human form, still clinging to Vlad's now abandoned cape on the shore.

" OK Rookie, you've really screwed up. How are we fixing this? "

Danny had one hand on his face as he spoke.

" Do you mind, I kind of gave myself my best shot, and I hit harder then I though I could. Just stop calling me Rookie OK I've been doing this a while now. "

" I couldn't tell with your " distract him with the thermos bomb" trick. Five more minutes and I'd have gotten him to unlock the watch, and I could have smacked him around like I did that Baxter kid this morning. "

Danny began going though the pockets in Vlad's cape almost as an excuse to not look in Ben's direction.

" Dash? You kicked his butt? "

" Yea I swear that special ed case was so stupid anyone could take him by tricking him into running at a mirror to kick that blond kids butt. "

Danny tossed two snickers bars and a picture of his Mother over his shoulder.

" Humm I'll have to remember that one. You need to get over that watch, like Vlad needs to get over my Mom. "

" What? "

" Vlad wants my Mom, hates my Dad for ending up with her. "

" No about me and the watch?! You know the one that was working before you borrowed my body for half an hour. "

Danny dumped the cap on the ground, and held the Skeleton key over his head in triumph.

" Bingo! I knew V-man had this, and with Clockworks powers he was to full of himself to care if he lost it. This thing can unlock anything, and with the Infa-map it should be enough to blind side him! "

" Hello over here! The guy that's actually fought competent people! "

" I'll drop you back in Amity park, where you and your power ring will work fine. Then I'll deal with Vlad, Ember, and who ever that zombie is. Then I can get my cousin back to the real world, and call it a day. "

Ben crossed his arms, his ego bruised, but keenly aware his watch wasn't working.

" And if that doesn't work, and they knock you cold like last time. Darkstar will eat you, and don't think you can power up while he's doing it. It hurts a lot. "

" How do you, crud I'm normal. "

Ben tried not to laugh at Danny's human form.

" This disguise fools people? "

" You'd be surprised. "

Ben took a step towards Danny.

" Let me get that key. "

" Why, loose your house key? "

" Kind of, like I keep saying I've done this kind of thing before. If I'm right that should work just like Charms of Bazell. Meaning that you turn it on and it just works. "

Danny looked confused.

" What now? "

Ben sucker punched him HARD right in the jaw, and Danny fell back stunned. Ben picked up the key.

" Rookie, I mean to say the type of lock shouldn't matter. "

Ben touched the key to the watch and it sank in as if it had a key hole. Ben turned it like a locked door, and spoke out loud.

" Activate master control! "

The watch chimed in in a digital voice no unlike Ben's own.

" Warning, master control limited to stand-alone mode. Only the first 10,000 geno-archetypes available, with minimal support. "

Ben sounded like a kid on Christmas morning.

" Ben 10,000 makes a bit more sentence now! "

Danny stood up rubbing his jaw, as he transformed skipping his normal battle cry.

" That is it I am done with you! "

In a flash of green light Ben was replaced with a huge, four armed giant.

" Rookie, you are going down. "

**

Vlad stormed into the top most part of Clockworks tower where Ember was giving Dani a guitar lesion.

" OK now you keep you're hands where I told you and . . . "

Vlad started screaming.

" Mclain, just what are you doing up here while I'm being attacked! "

She didn't even turn around to look at him.

" You're the new master of time remember? That means no guard duty for Ember. "

Vlad stomped his foot shacking th tower.

" The deal Miss Mclain is what I say it is! That Ben child, was a perfect plant! I truly though he was closer to the proverbial dark side then Daniel ever was, and then not only does he turn out not to be under your power, but protected from my precognitive powers! "

Ember turned around he flaming pony tail brimming with anger.

" Are you trying to say something Plasmius? "

" Yes my empty headed pop princess, I'm saying you are here to control the mindless teen masses to prevent the next Danny Phantom for getting in my way! Now get out their and bring him back, with that watch so he can be useful to me! Make sure he doesn't break free this time, or else. "

Ember looked away from him.

" What ever, I'll bring him back. Dani lets go. "

Vlad chimed in on least time.

" Leave the girl, I need someone to watch Darkstar while I figure out how they blocked my forsight. "

" Sure. "

Ember walked off, leaving Dani looking angrily at Vlad.

The defeated rocker walked down though the tower, and through the room where Clockwork and Paradox where chained. Paradox was still out cold from the repeated feedings by Darkstar. Clockwork spoke as she passed.

" Another problem with the label my dear? "

" What would you know, you dusty old grandfather clock! "

" Well I was at Woodstock, saw this little red haired girl promise her mother she'd be on stage one day. I'm told she almost made it. "

The ghost rocker turned to the caged time traveler.

" Don't you dare! "

Clockwork, went on.

" All that time and all those shows in the little clubs where the scouts look for new talent. She got the right boyfriend who promised to make her a star. A few changed lyrics and a bit of changed music that made her sound like a knock off Janis Joplin. Do you know what Plasmius created Danielle ? He wanted his own knockoff Danny Phantom to remind him how much better he was then his father. She was a mistake that he didn't mind deleting if he could get it right. Do you want that for her Am. . . "

The scrunchy that held her flaming ponytail in place gave out as it flared with rage.

" If you say that name I will stop your clock one and for all! "

Ember stormed off in a rage of her own.

**

The Box Ghost watched in horror and a fed-ex crate full of cutlery he'd been saving as his trump card went up in flames as to titians did battle in his warehouse.

" No you have laid waste to my dominion ! You will pay for this ! "

Danny Phantom battered and bruised was slammed backwards into the far wall. Danny wasn't sure what but something soft had cushioned the impact and he was glad for it. The red skinned four arms juggernaut that was Ben Tennyson walked through the carnage.

" Oh Danny, guess who? Hint, I'm not after your moms cottage cheese thighs, and sagging butt! "

Danny pop out another duplicate, he'd long forgotten the number he'd made today. The copy through everything it had into a ghost ray as it circled away from the actual Danny. The real one had gone invisible, and crept towards Ben waiting for the change he knew was coming.

" For the record, my Mom works out every day! "

In yet another green flash Ben was Diamond-head again. He turned into the near invulnerable creature when ever Danny really laid into him, hoping to avoid damage. This time Danny told himself he'd be ready. Ben's void boomed again, as he fired a volley of green crystalline shards. Danny's copy stayed visible while letting the shards pass though itself while he fly back around toward his original self. As he reached its creator, and merged back with him. Danny turned visible right in Ben's face his lungs full, and he let loose his ghostly wail. The sonic attack staggered the crystal alien, and made deep cracks in its skin before forcing Ben to his knees.

Danny looked down and spoke.

" Give up already. "

Ben looked up and smiled though a cracked face.

" Why I'm not even tired. "

The green flash came again, and a wave green slime came over Danny as Ben screamed yet another name.

" Goop! "

Danny knew he was being toyed with, and reached deep into his bag of trick for something other then just phasing out, and waiting for another new alien form. Danny generated all the cold he could muster and froze the slime solid, and phased himself free.

Spotting a little silver ufo thing hovering over the slime ice cube, and Danny punched it dead center with all his might sending it to the floor with a large dent.

" I think Snot Man sounds better! "

Ben finally lost his tempter. The block of frozen slime shattered as something the size of Godzilla appeared.

" Humongousaur! "

In a rage the 100 foot tall monster brought its foot down on top of Danny.

" Raaaa! I am done playing around rookie! "

The giants eyes turned green, as Danny forced his way into Ben's mind. Humongousaur seemed to argue with himself as they fought for control.

" You've got a tiny little mind Ben! "

" Yet I keep kicking you out! "

The watch flashed yet again, and like every time Danny was kicked out.

" You want to play ghost boy meet GHOST FREAK! "

For the first time since Pariah Dark banished him the dread Ecto-Lord Zs'Skayr returned to Ghost Zone! Unknown to Ben half of the 24,000 safe guards that kept the beasts genetic memory from overpowering him didn't run in standalone mode. Danny joked through the pain.

" Wow and you made fun of my Moms looks! "

Ben let loose the clumsiest ghost ray he'd ever seen. Danny put up the smallest shield he could to bounce it back at him. Ghost Freak put it's clawed hands to its upside down skull.

" Trying to out ghost me? Yea thats been tried by better then you! "

Somewhere inside Ben tiny digital chains gave way one by one, and Danny gave Ghost Freak a kick to the mid section.

Out of sight Ember was looking at her watch.

" Forty minutes. I don't have this kind of time. "

She started to sing.

" Yeah! Ohh-ooohhh!  
It was, it was September,  
Wind blows, the dead leaves fall,  
To you, I did surrender,  
Two weeks, you didn't call...

Your life goes on without me,  
My life, a losing game,  
But you should, you should not doubt me,  
You will remember my name... "

Danny noticed Ben stopping dead before he heard the music. He looked around almost in a blur.

" Oh, Ember, you will remember!  
Ember, one thing remains!  
Oh, Ember, so warm and tender!  
You will remember my name!

Your heart, your heart abandoned,  
You're wrong, now bear the shame,  
Like dead trees in cold December,  
Nothing, but ashes remain... "

His eyes finally fixed on Mclain as she sang amid the rubble, he decided if she wanted to fight, she'd have attacked him by now, that and he needed to sit down.

" Oh, Ember, you will remember!  
Ember, one thing remains!  
Ember, so warm and tender!  
You will remember my name!

Oh-woo-oh-woo, Ember!  
You will remember!  
Ember, one thing remains!  
Ember, so warm and tender!  
You will remember my name!  
Yeah! You will remember my name! "

Ghost Freak started clapping his hands.

" Ember Ember! "

" If you think that still works on me you're wrong, Ember. "

" Oh Baby-pop, I know you're immune anymore. Besides Benjy over here has a tiny mind, thats why Vlad liked him so much. "

The adrenalin stared to fade and Danny felt ever bruise, as he spoke.

" I'm guessing you caught him ogling my Mother in Clockworks viewing room or something. "

" Am really getting that transparent? "

" You're the ghost of teenage rebellion, and he's a 40ish ex billionaire, you don't have a lot in common. By the way if hansom over their changes shape he'll break free, and he can do that with a thought. "

She smiled and addressed the ticking time bomb that was in love with her at the moment.

" You no thinking or I'll get all sad and poutie. "

" Yes Ember my love! "

" TALKING COUNTS! "

Danny just shook his head.

" That easy for you, I have to go 8 rounds with him! "

" Not my fault you can't sing. Now I made a little mistake Phantom. I took a job for the man, and I forgot I hate the man. What are we going to do about that? "

**

Next: " What it's all about. "

Notes

For more of my work, and a good place to post and get feedback on your stories check out


	5. Chapter 5

Clashing Egos

Chapter five " What it's all about. "

Clockworks tower.

Vald without his cape spoke to Darkstar.

" So their will be no problem with the cloning equipment? "

" No, though I have to ask why you'd even need it. "

" Because my boy, need isn't the word. The word is want, and I want a working clone even if I need to go to Galven prime to get the cloning gear. "

The room froze, and some one else appeared before Vlad. It was the younger version of himself with Paradox watch.

" Their you have it my hansom older self. What happened to the cape? "

" Meh don't worry about it. Just get back and trap Paradox to become me. The rest is all down hill I believe. "

The a wink he was off and the grandfather paradox sealed. Paradox himself awoke at that instant with a stir on the other side of the tower.

" Oh my word, what has happened? "

He found himself chained looking across at his eternal foil Clockwork.

" I am going to warrant a lecture this time aren't I ? "

" By breaking my time lock on earth you allowed Vlad Plasmius power over time. The damage he's inflicted so far has been miraculously limited. Young Daniel however, almost caused time to crack like an egg shell when he almost routed him. On top of that the Tennyson boy is at a very delicate stage, he doesn't need another rival right now. Mr. Levin was bad enough, good thing the girl took a liking to him, and made her cousin behave. "

Paradox smirked.

" And what is to stop us from getting out of this, going back and fixing it all? "

" I keep telling you time is like an iron bar it can only be bent so many times before it cracks. "

" You can make a fine sword be folding metal just right as I recall. "

" One day Paradox you will learn your lesson that time shouldn't be tampered with unless it absolutely must to ensure a future for everyone. "

**

Outside the tower Ember, Danny, and a mesmerized Ben approached.

" Yea so he's go no idea, how you're blinding him, but I say we use that , and just dog pile him. "

Danny noticed his knuckles where bleeding.

" Lets just see if we can get to Clockwork first, OK! He didn't want me freeing him before, and I don't know if I have another fight in me. This kid might be a jerk, but that watch is serous business. "

Ember's flaming hair blew in the wind, as she looked up at Ghost Freak drooling at her from his upside down skull.

" Yea I can tell. Listen Phantom, about Dani. . . "

The boy cut in.

" I'm taking her with ME when this is over. Thats the entire reason I blundered into this mess, I was trying to find her!

Ember smiled an unearthly smile, like a crowd was chanting her name.

" It burns doesn't it Phantom? "

" What the heck are you talking about? "

Somehow she seemed bigger then he was all of a sudden, maybe it was her new hairdo.

" You string your guitar you sing your songs into a mirror until their flawless. You get the guts to go on stage and get them eating out of your hand! Then along comes someone that wants your spotlight. "

Danny shook his head in confusion.

" What the heck are you talking about. "

" You Phantom, I'm talking about you. What can I say, I've gone places and done things I never though I would to be ready for my next Amity Park concert baby! Except for working for Masters, I can honestly say I don't regret a thing. Seeing you like this just makes it clear. One day maybe, Benny boy will come to old Ember for a duet, mmmm. "

Danny Imagined Clockwork hovering over Ember, and like a child pretending to have a gun, he charged a ghost ray into one finger, and put it to Ben's head.

" Make him turn back, NOW. "

Ember laughed and otherworldly laugh that echoed through his aching bones.

" Benny boy, I want you natural. "

**

Vlad Plasmius looked into the future. His future was murky to say the least.

" Where are you Daniel? When are you? It's like time is changing at random. "

Something that sounded vaguely like Led Zeppelin music found its way to his ears as the wall exploded, and Danny Phantom flew past him and in to he far wall.

" You're lucky Phantom, you get a private show! "

Plasmius tried to close his eyes and ignore the distraction, concentrating instead on the two people joining him in the room. Danny's futures where vast and spinning unknowable to him, but Ember despite the fact that he intended to destroy the ghost teen for her failures still had a real chance of having the whole world chant her name. Looking at both side by side he used Ember as a guide to trace the interference back to its source.

A glow of neon purple light filled the room, as Ben in his Eon form entered out time period.

" You've been time blinding me since the start haven't you dear boy? "

" You messed with the best Plasmius, now you'll fall like the rest! "

Know seeing the source of the blocking he could see around it, and futures where he walked away with victory where getting fewer with each heartbeat.

" My how positively 80's sounding, kudos. "

Vlad split into two, one with the staff and one without it. The one without it flew at Danny at breakneck speed screaming!

" Every world with a Phantom and a Plasmius ends with one eventually destroying the other! I see it so clearly now Little Badger, I've made you stronger! To strong, without knowing it I made you more then you'd ever been without me their to drive you! "

Danny through up a shield that was not even half what it would take to stop Vlad and he smashed it like a toy. Grabbing the younger half-ghost by the throat.

" And before you quip Daniel yes I saw the one where I got the girl and didn't deserve her. Thats alright though I'll cone myself a younger Mattie, it'll look better at parties that way. "

Ember hit the Vlad duplicate savagely over the head with her guitar.

" Cut me from the label will you! "

On the other side of the room the real Vlad fought a Ben Tennyson that was unknown to both of them slowly becoming Eon like he had once so long ago.

" So old man! What does it feel like to get your but kicked by that looser all the time? If you want I can give you Vligax number he goes through henchmen pretty fast. "

" They will take your treasured watch from you one day Benjamin! The Glavin is old and bitter and jealous of your potential! Join me and we will bring real order ! "

Ben unleashed another volley of energy that bounced off Clockworks staff like rain of an umbrella.

" I'm the one that looks like Darth Vader right now thanks! "

The Vlad duplicate raised his hand to block a blow from Ember that never came. Clockwork spoke like chastising a room of unruly children. Danielle was standing next to him.

" That is it time out all of you. "

The room froze, and his staff vanished from Vlad's hands, and reappeared in Clockworks. Vlad spoke though his body was frozen.

" How? "

Ben spoke up.

" Simple, the Madelon around your neck shields you from Clockwork warps time around itself so the battery never drains I took car of that. "

Clockwork suddenly look very old, and very unhappy as he pressed the button on the top of his staff. Ben found himself human again, and the Omnitrix displaying an all to familiar blue icon.

" Oh no not again! I just saved the stinking . .time or something! "

The musty old ghost held his for for more the a heartbeat for once and used his staff to dump Ben back in Amity Park.

" What you did was nearly end us all, bot it never would have happened with out Paradox so from me at least you get a pass. "

Dani floated over to her " cousin ".

" You duplicate held together long enough to give me the key and I let them out. The guy in the lab coat just disappeared though. "

Danny needed her help to stand up.

" Good, that was Clockwork I'm betting. Mind helping me get home, I don't think I can fly all that way myself. "

" Sure Danny. "

The pair flew off as Clockwork gave Ember a look.

" Don't even think about it. "

" But she's a good back up dancer. "

" She didn't forget about you, she picked Danny over you. Her choice to leave, and with a bit of luck she'll end up with the family she needs. Now let it go. "

Ember frowned a bit.

" Always leaving me behind. "

With a few power cords she vanished, leaving clockwork alone to survey the damage to time.

He shifted into the form of a child as he picked up the thermos with Dark Danny inside, and floated to the viewing room. On the way he passed Darkstar hording technology for an escape he would never allow. Once he'd checked the integrity of time, he'd send him and all of it back.

" At least you didn't get out. "

Looking at one of the screens, he hit the button on his staff, and saw the pair of Phantoms landing at Fenton works. Jack and Maddi Fenton stood in front of the ghost portal tapping their feet liking waiting from a child to come how late, which they where. With a flash both the half-ghosts where in their human forms. Maddie ran to Danny.

" Danny Fenton you look like your Father the last time we double dated with Drew and Doc Saturday!"

The hulking Jack Fenton walked over to the slightly frightened and out of place Danielle.

" Maddie ITS A GIRL BREAK OUT THE ICECREAM! "

The girls mood turned to laughter as he picked her up on his shoulders, and ran off.

" HaHaHa! "

Maddie helped Danny onto a lab table and pulled out what he hoped where x-ray specks.

" You've got bruised ribs, what looks like crystal shards in your back, and you need a dentist. "

The boy tried to talk, but she covered his mouth.

" And you brought her home, I'm proud. "

With a touch of a button the master of time switched channels, and looked in on Ben " talking " with Azmith.

" Ben Tennyson! Anur Phantos is perhaps the very source of chaos the galaxy! That you entered it is almost as bad you AGAIN tampering with my Omnitrix! "

Ben cut the elder Galven off.

" OK OK OK I've have had it today! Yes you made the watch, yes despite my screw ups you've let me keep it, but you where not their on the ground, in a dimension that makes no sense with a lunatic time traveler! I'd tell you to check with Paradox, but he was knocked out and chained to a wall the whole time! I had to unlock the watch, which worked fine so I'm guessing the last few weeks of it being broken were you anyway!"

The old Galven took a moment before speaking.

" The unknown conditions that allowed you to by-pass the safeguards and reach the master control, also shut down the monitoring software. I am giving you the benefit of the doubt, but you are walking a fine line. "

The hologram shut off, and the plumber bade line starting to ring, Ben ignored it.

Pulling out his cell phone he noticed 13 missed calls.

" Great. "

He also noticed the wad of cash from the plumber base.

" I think I'll call my girlfriend from a pay phone, and have her and Ship pick me up. A nice dinner with Julie beats a ride with and another lecture from Gwen and Kevin. "

Clockwork shifted to a barrel chested young ghost, and frowned.

" Fantastic, Paradox meddling has put him closer to the edge then he would have ever been. Only one left. "

A final time he hit the button, and looked back in time 10,000 years to the day Atlantis sank under the ocean. As Kur lord of the criptads raged, Paradox ageless heart finally gave out under the stress, and in a flash the immortal Observants offer him a chance to continue his work, as Clockwork.

" You still learn your lesson, a bit late, but then again time travel will do that to you. "

**

End

And we are done people!

I left a few threads out their if I feel like going back one day, but if I leave it here I'm cool with that too.

It was nice to do something other then Evangelion for once. Nice lite and nothing hurt anyones brain. For those that don't know what I'm talking about give Neon Genesis Evangelion a try and when you start to cry and have a seizure your mother was right the Internet will rot your brain.

For more of my work, and a good place to post and get feedback on your stories check out


End file.
